People who suffer from diabetes require insulin to keep their blood glucose level as close as possible to normal levels. It is essential for people with diabetes to manage their blood glucose level to within a normal range. Complications from diabetes can include heart disease (cardiovascular disease), blindness (retinopathy), nerve damage (neuropathy), and kidney damage (nephropathy). Insulin is a hormone that reduces the level of blood glucose in the body. Normally, insulin is produced by beta cells in the pancreas. In non-diabetic people, the beta cells release insulin to satisfy two types of insulin needs. The first type is a low-level of background insulin that is released throughout the day. The second type is a quick release of a higher-level of insulin in response to eating. Insulin therapy replaces or supplements insulin produced by the pancreas.
It is important for a diabetic person to be treated with the proper amount of insulin. As discussed previously, high blood sugar can lead to serious complications. Conversely, a person with low blood sugar can develop hypoglycemia. Ideally, insulin therapy mimics the way the body works. An insulin pump is one way to mimic the body's insulin production. An insulin pump can provide a background or basal infusion of insulin throughout the day and provide a quick release or bolus of insulin when carbohydrates are eaten. If a person develops high blood sugar, a correction bolus can be delivered by the pump to correct it. While insulin pumps improve convenience and flexibility for a diabetic person, they can be sophisticated devices.
In some examples, a person using an insulin pump may have an air bubble in the infusion tube extending between the pump and the infusion site on the person. The air bubble has a volume and takes the place of a portion of the basal infusion or bolus designated for the person. The air bubble thereby decreases the accuracy of insulin infusion to the patient and the insulin pump at least fails to properly manage the blood glucose of the person. Alternatively, the person is forced to prime the insulin pump to dispense sufficient insulin through the infusion tube to force out the air bubble. This wastes the insulin between the air bubble and the infusion site.
In still other examples, leaks develop in the insulin pump and the infusion tube set. Leaks make it difficult or impossible to pressurize the insulin and deliver accurate insulin infusions. Similarly, air in the insulin pump, for instance the insulin cartridge, adversely affects pressurization of the insulin and the accuracy of insulin infusions. In yet other examples, the infusion tube set may become clogged with debris such as particulate matter, and prevent or reduce delivery of insulin infusions.